The Spuma Virus
by rainbow letters
Summary: Molly is assigned to a mission to help research a new virus sweeping through Brazil. She's about to get more than she bargained for when she discovers the virus is the least of her problems. Omegaverse. Disclosure: Scenes of a sexual nature and abuse.


_The Spuma Virus_

I have wanted to write an Omegaverse for a long time. I just never had the right idea or thoughts about how I wanted it to play out. I was randomly inspired by an article I read on the Ebola Virus. So thank you Ebola, I guess...

Regardless, I spent a whole weekend locked away writing this and it completely possessed me. So without further adieu, I hope you enjoy my most favourite piece of writing to date.

Also seven days on from that scene and I still can't shake the feels from that second 'I Love you'.

Summary: Molly is assigned to a mission to help research a new virus sweeping through Brazil. She's about to get more than she bargained for when she discovers the virus is the least of her problems. Omegaverse. Disclosure: Scenes of a sexual nature and abuse.

* * *

The rhythmic sound of wheels rolling along a polished, stone floor held Molly in a trance like state. She maintained her pace as she walked down a long and deserted corridor, her target to reach the 'Arrivals' sign glowing ahead in the distance. After a twenty three hour day of travelling, Molly was exhausted. All she wanted to do was to get to the apartment she would be residing in for duration of her stay and collapse onto the bed until she felt relatively Omega again.

Yet, pandemics wait for no man or woman and the world was once again on the brink of another. The Spuma Virus. There was still little known about this virus. It first made its appearance a little over a month ago in Brazil, when a group of people from one village fell ill. The main and most deadly symptom was frothing at the mouth. The victim's lungs would fill with a foam like substance and essentially drown them. It took ten days from the first diagnosis to over eight hundred cases being reported. Luckily, it had been ruled out the virus was not airborne. It spread through the usual bacteria transfer method of coughing, sneezing and exchanging of bodily fluids. Most importantly though, no cure had been reached yet. Hence Molly's imminent arrival.

Molly had been asked to attend on behalf of the British Government, who were eager to send its best doctors to try and fill in the gaps. Pathologists were desperately needed to understand how this virus was spreading and killing at a rapid rate.

The heat of the July evening engulfed Molly as she stepped out between the sliding doors and into the stillness of the night. She looked around and observed the only car in the pick up zone at the airport. It unnerved Molly to see an airport arrivals so deserted. Understandably at a time like this, people were more eager to leave than to enter a country on the brink of a pandemic. A short and stocky man was leaning against the black Mercedes, smoking a cheap cigarette and reading what appeared to be a local newspaper. As she approached he looked up to her, folded the paper and dropped it into a rubbish bin near to him. He opened the backseat passenger door and promptly took Molly's luggage allowing her to sit back into the welcoming relief of air conditioning once more.

Molly was not against the heat by any means. She usually preferred it when she could completely shut down her mind for a week or two in some beautiful, exotic country where she could chill by a pool in complete bliss. As eager as she was to get her teeth stuck into this work, she was also excited about the two week, all paid for luxury holiday she was 'promised' she would be rewarded with after she had completed her assignment.

The journey to the Hospital took roughly forty five minutes and Molly slept every minute of it. She was awoken by the driver repeatedly saying "Senhorita já chegamos" as he stood next to the open car door. She blinked back the sleep and looked at the large sign on the building next to her 'Hospital Copa D'or'.

The scene here could not have been any more polar opposite to the airport. The hospital was chaotic and she hadn't taken a step inside yet. As she stepped out of the car a tall figure in a lab coat moved towards her. His light brown skin complimented his handsome features, to his deep brown eyes and sleek dark hair. He wasted no time in shaking her hand and kissing both of her cheeks in a traditional Brazilian greeting. She didn't even need to use her nose to figure that this man was Alpha through and through.

"Dr Hooper, may I be the first to welcome you to Rio de Janeiro. It means so much of you to come all this way. My name is Dr Santos, but please call me Eduardo."

She had to admit the man was charming, as he beamed down at her. She started to feel slightly insecure, aware that she looked like she had been dragged through a hedge backwards and that she was jet lagged to hell. She was only now regretting her decision to travel in yoga pants and a grey sweatshirt as she felt completely exposed under his gaze.

"Er yes of course, not very often you get opportunities like this so you have to make the most of them!" Molly cursed to herself as she instantly regretted how insincere she must have sounded. She huffed to herself, mentally kicking herself for letting an Alpha male cloud her confidence.

"I mean it is a terrible situation, but I look forward to working with yourself and your team to try and get to the bottom of this. And you can call me Molly by the way."

Eduardo smiled at her, and turned to the driver as they spoke in Portuguese. After a few seconds he turned back to Molly and placed his large palm on her back, escorting her through the hospital doors.

"Don't worry about you luggage, Diego will drop it off at your apartment. You just focus on the situation here. I will take you down to the morgue where you can get changed into some scrubs and a lab coat. We have a lot of work to do."

They worked until the sun broke through the horizon. The evening was a complete eye opener for her. After she had changed into scrubs and a lab coat, she was given a brief tour of the morgue. Shown some of the equipment and technology, which she noted was not as advanced as Bart's. She was then shown to an office where a stack of paper work almost the size of her was in piles on the floor. She had spent the first part of the evening in that office. She scrutinised a few cases looking at each victim carefully. Age. Gender. Medical histories. Yet each one was the same outcome, regardless of their background.

She observed an autopsy undertaken by Eduardo himself, as he showed her how the lungs were filled with fluid. Temporary solutions to drain the fluid had been brought in, such as tube thoracostomy, but they failed to help those who were too far gone. The virus spread and worked fast. Taking approximately a week from contraction to death.

By the time dawn had broke she was back in the office looking at case studies again, organising them into piles. Interestingly, out of the cases reported over eighty percent of them were Beta's she had found. Eduardo, had nodded his head in agreement at this, noticing that this particular virus seemed to effect the Beta population over Omega's and Alpha's.

Their discussion of AOB's triggered a signal in Molly's mind. She was late in taking her suppressants. She was trying to work out the maths in her head of when she last took her pill and trying to factor in the time zone difference. She knew she was late regardless and figured she had two hours left at the most before anyone would figure out, or more accurately smell, that she was an Omega. Although society had started to change its outlook towards Omega's back in the United Kingdom, she didn't want to risk her chances out in Brazil. She knew attitudes towards Omegas hadn't really changed and she was still bottom of the pack. The last thing she wanted was for Eduardo to find this out on her first day, she knew she would be sent back to England on the first flight available. She had gone to a doctor before flying out who supplied her with an ample amount of suppressants and washes to cover her for the duration of her trip. The problem was she left them in her case, which was now back in her temporary apartment.

She made her excuses to Eduardo, claiming that she was exhausted and jet lagged. He was completely understanding and made transport arrangements for a car to come and pick her up and take her back to the apartment.

He escorted her to the car when it arrived ten minutes later and she had to admit he was ever the gentleman. He opened the car door and closed it afterward, not before saying quietly in her ear "I look forward to working with you Molly. I think we might be quite the team". He shut the door and her heart felt like ice. He knew. Surely he must. The paranoia set in then and as the car pulled away as she watched through the blacked out windows as he stared intensely at the car as they rounded the corner and disappeared from view.

She slumped back into her seat and rubbed her face in her hands. _Focus. You are here to do a job. And a bloody important one. No alpha is going to distract you from that._

As she arrived to her temporary residence, she noticed the city come to life as the morning sun rose. A few yards up the street she could see a market stall was already set out selling a wide array of exotic fruit. She could hear the honking of horns in the distance and the sound of farm animals down the road, but she drowned it all out.

Focused on climbing the stairs she finally reached the apartment door she had been assigned. She unlocked it and stepped into the cool open room. It was extremely modern, in the form of an L shape and big black tiles ran throughout. Straight in front of her there were steps that led down into a sitting area with a large U shaped dark leather sofa and a square sheepskin rug in the centre. She followed the flooring around the steps to walk towards the kitchen, which was on the same level as the front door. The expansive breakfast bar could be seen from the front door and when she peered round the corner she saw sleek grey marble worktops and a state of the art fridge/freezer and cooker.

As impressed as she was with the apartment, she only cared for one room as she bypassed the kitchen to the door in front of her. She opened it to be greeted by a large four poster bed dressed in light soft cotton sheets. She stripped herself down completely and noticed her luggage stood in the corner. As eager as she was to just dive onto the mattress and never get up she knew she needed to take her suppressants. Once she had flipped open her case and speedily swallowed the pills she crawled under the thin sheets and appreciated for a moment how soft they felt on her naked body before passing out for the first time in over thirty two hours.

...

When she awoke she observed the room was in darkness. She panicked and grabbed her phone observing the time at 19:45pm. She had been asleep for over twelve hours. She then noticed a text from an unknown number sent a few hours ago but she immediately knew who it was from.

 _I hope you feel rested and refreshed when you awake. I know how difficult it can be to adjust to a new time zone. I'll see you bright and early at 8am tomorrow morning. I'll have a cup of coffee waiting for you when you get here._

She relaxed immediately, and stretched her form releasing the cracks and tightness incurred from traveling and sleeping for half of a day. She desperately needed some food but more so she needed to shower. She was about to step from the bed when she heard a motion coming from outside of the bedroom door. Somebody was in the flat. The sound of footsteps grew louder as they stopped outside of her bedroom door. She gathered the sheet around her naked form and she tried to bare her teeth in an intimidating stance to the intruder. The moment the door opened and a recognisable scent hit her nose her expression changed to shock. A lean pale figure entered the room with a recognisable mop of curly hair and piercing eyes, carrying a tray with an assortment of fruit and meats and a bottle of cold water. He was dressed in a white cotton shirt and navy blue trousers. How he could stand to wear those in over 30 degree heat was a mystery to her.

"You know I never did have any strong feelings towards Acai, but it is a truly wonderful fruit." He popped a berry into Molly's open mouth and placed it onto her tongue. "And did you know it is one of nature's best superfoods. Just incredible."

"Sherlock. What on earth are you doing here!?" Molly tried to retain some sense of calmness to her voice, which was difficult when the most insufferable man on the planet had just unexpectedly walked into your apartment on the other side of the world.

"You know honey bees are at a very fragile point of existence Molly. Bee Keepers in the US lost over forty percent of their colonies last year and that figure is likely to rise. I figured maybe I could lend my detective skills to a topic I am deeply passionate about."

"Then why on Earth are you here in Brazil. You missed North America by a few thousand miles." Her knuckles were white with anger as she gripped the sheet closer to herself. He sat down next to her on the edge of the bed, and she let out a small growl to let him know she was not comfortable or happy about this situation.

"You can argue with me Molly to your hearts content, but only after you have eaten this wonderful meal I prepared for us." She let out a sigh of frustration and she knew there was no point trying to lose her temper with him now. He sat cross legged opposite her on the bed, with the tray of food separating them. They sat in a surprisingly peaceful silence as Molly devoured way more than her fair share of food, not that Sherlock seemed to mind. The man barely ate much anyways.

"I'm calling bullshit on the bees, Sherlock. Why are you here, and for once be honest with me."

She was a lot calmer now her hunger had been satisfied, but the fact that he had still showed up like he had every right in the world, uninvited and unannounced still infuriated her.

"Mycroft." He said plainly.

"Mycroft?"

"Yes Molly. Mycroft sent me here. Could hardly risk sending his most treasured pathologist out to a disease ridden country on her own. That and the fact you are an Omega." His eyes turned straight to her at that last sentence. She felt a little uncomfortable under his gaze and she became increasingly aware she was still naked. He seemed to revel in her awkwardness. Hang on. Had he gotten closer to her? She could see his nose flare as he inhaled her scent and she felt trapped. His eyes flashed with a streak of anger and he let out a low growl.

"You stink of some Alpha scum. Don't tell me you've already knotted someone out here."

His words were met with a response from her palm as she smacked his cheek with force.

"How dare you. You have no right to judge me. And no, actually, I didn't shag someone. The Doctor I've been working with at the hospital is an Alpha and he's- do you know what I don't owe you a damn explanation!"

She realised slapping him was a mistake. The last thing she needed was sending Sherlock into an Alpha rut, because she had tried to assert her dominance over him. Societies view may have changed but that didn't mean evolution and natural instinct had. He stared so intensely at her that she couldn't look away. Her heart was beating so hard in her chest and all she could think was how vulnerable she was.

"I need, I need to -" Her mouth was failing her and she needed to remove herself from this situation. Her soft pleas were only working Sherlock up even more, as he leant forward on his hands to trace the outline of her face, jaw and neck with his nose. He was intoxicating but somehow she managed to pull herself away and scoot towards the end of the bed, taking the sheet with her. She scrambled to stand and she pressed herself against the wall to steady herself. She knew he could be on her in an instant. She could see he was battling with himself to control his natural urges. She knew he was losing.

"I need to shower." She spoke more confidently this time. She started to swiftly make her way to the en-suite and almost made it past the bed when his hand shot out and enclosed around her dainty wrist.

"Molly I'm - " His words were staggered and he was looking down. His thumb drawing small circles on her skin, which sent small vibrations pulsing around Molly's body.

"I'm sorry" He looked up at her then and she felt these were the most sincere words he had ever spoken to her. He dropped his grip and collapsed onto his back on the bed with a sigh. She chose this moment to briskly march into the bathroom and close and lock the door behind her.

She turned the shower on full, and slunk to the floor letting the jet of water crash over her body. She hugged her knees to her body and let the tears fall from her face. So much had passed between the pair of them yet so little had changed. She had fallen for him ever since that first day in St Bart's. He just used and manipulated her like the sociopath he was. He had never felt anything for her and he just pushed her aside every damn time she laid her heart out to him. He was the only Alpha she had met with no instinct to care.

Still, every three months when her heats would overcome her she would make a nest out of her sheets under the dining room table and close her eyes and imagine him right there with her. His breath against her skin. Those long elegant fingers kneading her breasts. His knot full and deep inside of her. For that whole week she would pine and moan for him, feeling empty and angry at herself for wanting and needing him so much. He was the only person in her thirty two years of life she had wanted to bond with and he was and always will be out of reach.

She hadn't realised in her pondering that her hands had moved down to her sex on their own accord. She leant back against the cool tiles and let the force of the water stimulate her clit as she eased two fingers into herself. She wasn't due her heat for another month and a half yet, but the interaction with Sherlock had her needing some form of release. She knew Sherlock would be able to smell her arousal, despite the flow of water and the door, she knew how tormented he would be. The desire to open the door and fall into his embrace on the bed was so very tempting but she couldn't. She couldn't give herself to a man who could never give himself back to her.

She upped the pace of her thrusting and angled herself so the full force of water hammered down onto her. She cried through her release as she felt herself pulse around her fingers and she took a moment to enjoy her orgasm.

Once she had finished bathing, she took a towel and wrapped it around herself and placed her ear to the door. It was quiet. She decided it was now or never and when she opened the door she found the room deserted of his presence. She proceeded to dry herself and noticed the time was now 21:05pm. Dressed in a white cotton vest and short pyjama set she padded out into the open living area and noticed he must have completely vacated the property. She made her way to the fridge to fetch a cold bottle of water and saw a note left on the breakfast bar.

 _Molly, It was not my intention to insult you and for that I am deeply sorry. As much as you do not want me here, I have a job to do as well; To protect you. I don't expect your forgiveness but please understand that we both have to put our differences aside for the next few weeks. I hope you can understand - Sherlock_

She clutched the note in her hand and forgot all about the water she had come to retrieve from the fridge. She collapsed into the bed, letting a few tears silently stream down her face. She fell asleep with the note clutched tightly to her chest.

...

Molly had a much more productive day when she awoke the following morning. After being greeted by Eduardo with a coffee in hand and his bedazzling smile they set to work. She figured she was being paranoid about the whole suppressant fiasco and their working relationship bloomed.

This quickly became routine. Every day, Eduardo would greet her with a coffee and a smile. They would work closely together whether it was trying to collate data about the virus, undertaking autopsies or working with researchers and scientists to figure out a potential cure. Everyday so much more was learnt; everyday more people were dying. It was beginning to become overwhelming. She threw herself into her work, but always at the back of her mind was Sherlock. She had barely seen him around, but she knew he was there. Watching. Observing.

She saw him in the hospital canteen two weeks after their incident, conversing in fluent Portuguese. _Of course._ When she came and stood next to him in the queue. She knew he was immediately aware of her presence and he looked down at her with those intense blue eyes. She invited him to come and meet Eduardo and to come down to the morgue. She knew he would be itching to see what was happening down there and she felt that after he had respected her by giving her some much needed space, she owed him something. Besides, he must have solved half of Brazil's most unanswered cases by now, which would most likely be considered boring by his own terms.

The initial meeting went well, regarding the first comment Sherlock had made about Eduardo wasn't entirely that pleasant, she recalled. She could see Sherlock was deducing Eduardo. She didn't expect less than that and she knew he would have some comment to say about him. Eduardo kindly gave Sherlock a tour around the morgue showed him some of the interesting cases he and Molly had been looking into and delighting Sherlock in conversation about all things death.

A few hours later, Sherlock made his excuses saying he promised the local Police department he would give them a hand with some of their more difficult cases. Apparently the word had spread across Rio about the amazing Consultant Detective and he had become a minor celebrity with the local Law Enforcement. Molly smiled and offered to walk him out, which Sherlock complied with a nod.

They walked in silence for a few minutes. Molly realised the last time they had been alone like this was the first day she had gotten here. However, just like his note they had managed to put their differences aside and proceed in relative civility.

"He's a good man." Sherlock spoke out of nowhere. Molly glanced up at him but Sherlock was looking straight ahead. She couldn't believe he had something nice to say about someone.

"He cares deeply and it's nice to have a proper intellectual conversation with someone. He smiles too much though, which is a little unnerving. And he is completely besotted with you."

Molly stopped dead in her tracks, Sherlock turned back to look at her.

"What did you say?" Molly stared back at Sherlock.

"He's what they say in love with you, I believe. He seems very protective of you." She kept staring at him blankly. But she observes he's not properly looking at her, his gaze looks distanced. Dare she say almost sad.

"But I don't-"

"Feel the same way, that is obvious. You find him charming and a complete gentleman. But he's not the one." His words reverberate through her. How is he so damn observant. With her feelings as well. Sherlock has never been good with emotional context.

"In a couple of weeks, my work will be done and I'll be flying home and then I just want-" She stops herself. Wants what? She realises then she still wants what she can't have. The tall, handsome man standing in front of her. The thought alone almost cripples her.

"I think I can find the exit from here, Molly. I will see you around." And just like that he turns on his heels and disappears down the corridor.

...

Three weeks later and a breakthrough occurs. Scientists managed to create a cure for the virus. Molly is ecstatic. The hard work and the data they had collected had been useful enough to help create a solution, which slowed down the rate the fluid filled the lungs and allowed the doctors to administer antibiotics to treat the virus.

The result is announced over the news and in true Rio style, street parties are organised in celebration of the outcome. Eduardo insists that Molly must come and experience what will most likely be her first and only Brazilian Street Party. Later that evening Molly joins Eduardo and a few members of their team in a local bar before the celebrations begin. She is dressed in an emerald green dress, printed with orange and yellow exotic flowers, and a large pretty red flower is donned in her hair, which hangs loose over her shoulders.

She text Sherlock earlier that evening when she was changing to invite him to the festivities, but had no response from him. She tried to scan the crowd for him but she couldn't see him in the sea of faces and extravagant costumes.

As the night wore on the music got louder, more alcohol was consumed and it was the first time in a long time Molly felt truly content. She started to feel warmer than usual and blamed the alcohol. Eduardo had pulled her up to dance and he pressed his body against hers. Her eyes grew wide when she realised what was happening. She was coming into heat. The alcohol had numbed her earlier symptoms and the warmth she felt earlier was not the alcohol at all. She tried to focus, she knew she couldn't be that advanced. She was still in the early stages just about. It wouldn't be long before Eduardo and any other Alpha around would notice and she knew she needed to make a quick exit. But Eduardo had her gripped to his body firmly, she could feel his firm and muscled torso cloaked around her. She was in real danger of him finding out soon if he kept dancing in close proximity to her like that. She came up with a plan and made her excuse to need to use the bathroom. Eduardo reluctantly let go, to her relief, and pointed her in the direction of the bar.

She moved as swiftly as she could through the crowds of people and into the refuge of the small and dingy cubicle. She was glad that it locked. On her own in the glare of the toilet the severity of the situation hit her. She couldn't believe her heat was starting now. She checked her phone and her heat calendar. She was three weeks early. She wasn't sure if it was a combination of stress, exhaustion, relief or joy which had set her heat off but that didn't matter. She was in heat and she was in trouble and right now she only had one option. She held the phone shaking in her hand as it dialled out.

"Molly?"

"Sherlock" She gasped out of relief that he answered.

"Molly are you okay?" His deep baritone voice dropped from cool and calm to stressed instantly.

"Sherlock, please help. I'm - I'm going into heat. I'm stuck in a toilet cubicle. But Eduardo is -"

"Molly I'm going to get an exact geo location on you right now. Don't you move or unlock that door for anybody but me you understand? I'll be there I promise." The phone hung up and Molly whimpered at the loss of contact.

A thudding came against the door she was leaning on. She could smell Eduardo from the other side. He knew. He had picked up on her scent.

"Molly let me in. Please." Eduardo called from the other side she could hear his voice filled with lust.

"I can't." She choked out. _Sherlock. Please._

"Let me help you. I knew you were an Omega from the start and I know you want this. Open this door and let me fuck you Dr Hooper." His thudding was becoming more erratic. The door was secure for now she noted but she knew that it wouldn't stop an Alpha in his rut from claiming his prize. Her whole body flushed in heat at that moment, her clothes felt like fire on her skin. _Oh god no_. She couldn't hold back and let out a small cry as the throbbing in her womb overwhelmed her.

She sat there for what felt like eternity, when it could have only been a few minutes slowly cradling herself, when she heard a fist connect with the door. She cried out loud. She knew then that she was in deep trouble. She looked up and saw a small window above the toilet. She could squeeze out of it with a push. Another punch and she heard the door splintering. It was her only option.

She scrambled to her feet as she heard his fist collide with the door once more. Only this time it broke through. Molly wasted no time climbing on top of the toilet and begun wriggling herself through the small gap. She had just managed to squeeze her shoulders through when an arm grabbed her leg and pulled her back in to the cubicle with force. She cried in pain as her jaw connected with the window ledge. She didn't have time to register anything else as she was roughly pushed up against the cold tiles and she felt Eduardo's breath, hot on her neck, his cock pressed firmly against her backside. His fingers roughly pushed her knickers aside and he plunged them deep into her. She let a small tear escape down her face. It was too late. She was going to be ravaged by a man she thought she could trust. Sherlock was too late.

She barely realised his fingers were pulled out of her that by the time she registered the emptiness in her cunt, Eduardo's head had been smashed into the wall beside her.

She immediately recognised his scent and her stomach dropped in relief. Sherlock. But she was still in danger. Stood in a tiny toilet cubicle with two Alpha males, whilst she was in heat put her in a lot of danger. Eduardo was dazed momentarily, which gave Sherlock the opportunity to get Molly to safety. He carefully cradled her face and examined her jaw where she cracked it on the ledge. His fingers softly caressed her cheek but she knew he was fully affected by her heat. He held her for a moment before logic set in again.

"There's a car outside the bar, the driver knows where to take you. Don't worry he's a Beta he wont be affected by you. Please, Molly you have to go. I promise I will return to you after I have sorted this scumbag. Please." He was begging now his nose was pressed into her neck. She pulled away from his embrace and they both whimpered at the loss of human touch.

She turned then and ran to the car and dived in the back seat. The moment she shut the door the driver sped off. It wasn't long before she reached her apartment and she scrambled up the stairs. Her whole skin was burning with desire.

The moment she had stepped foot into the apartment she shed her clothes immediately. Her own touch burned her skin. She rushed to the bedroom pulling the sheet and pillows from the bed before retuning to the front room where she arranged them onto the soft sheepskin rug. She lay down then aching, she rubbed herself against the cotton sheets, desperate for some relief.

She laid writhing in her makeshift nest for an hour, whimpering and crying softly. All she could think about was Sherlock. Her thoughts consumed her once more as they did with every one of her heat cycles. Only this time she thought to their time on the bed on her first night here. What if she hadn't pulled away then. What if she had let him fuck her. For the first time she regretted her decision to not sleep with him there and then. She knew right now it was probably just the desire talking but she wanted it so bad.

Just then a scent invaded her nostrils and her eyes snapped open. There he stood in his crystal blue shirt, which was torn and stained with crimson. His head was completely turned to her, she could see the left side of his jaw was bruised and his nose had been bleeding. There was also a gash by his right ear.

"Sherlock. You're hurt!" She exclaimed she started to move from her nest, when he moved his hands to unbutton his shirt.

"Stay. Don't move." It was an order, his voice laced with desire and authority. He removed his shirt revealing his lean frame. Molly remained in an upright position with her legs tucked under her bum. They didn't break eye contact once as he descended down the steps towards her. He stopped in front of her, removing his trousers and boxers. His arousal was showing hard and thick.

"What happened to -" He was swiftly down to her level then. His palms cupped her face possessively.

"Don't. We don't speak of that monster again. What he did to you, I will never forgive myself for." It was Molly's turn to return the embrace.

"Sherlock, you saved me. Had you not come I would have been ravaged by him fully. It's not your fault my heat came early. I'm okay, please don't blame yourself for this." His gaze was looking to the floor, but she could still smell his arousal.

"I got it wrong. I thought he was good. I should have been there from the start. I failed. I should have come with you tonight and I could have had you out of harm's way and he would never have touched you."

"Sherlock, please. Look at me." She lifted his head to meet hers. Brown eyes met blue and in that moment Molly realised then. Sherlock did care about her. He had always cared. She took this moment to plant soft kisses against the scars and bruises on his skin. She could feel him hum in content as her lips graced his skin.

"Mycroft never sent you did he?" She asked as she slipped her hands around his neck and caressed her fingers through his hair.

"No." He looked at her then, and she could feel his lust peaking. She smirked then and brought her lips to his ear. "Then tell me that you have dreamed of this moment, just as much as I have." He stretched his neck as Molly kissed it softly. "Tell me you want me, just as much as I want you."

She was on her back in seconds. His eyes were full of fire and an emotion she had never seen on Sherlock before. She could feel the second wave of her heat resurfacing under his gaze.

"I don't want you Molly Hooper. I need you." She cried at the combination of his words and her arousal peaking together. His nose pressed into her neck and his naked and hard cock pressed up against her behind as he pushed her legs and body into the floor.

"I need you." He repeated himself again as he languished kisses up and down her body, being very delicate not to cause pain to her injured jaw.

"I want to give you everything. My protection, my bond, my home, my seed, my offspring." He brought his face back up to hers and ghosted his lips over her own. "My love." She couldn't resist then and she kissed him fully. She didn't care about the pain. None of that mattered now. All that mattered was the man she had wanted to bond with for the past six years, had finally admitted he felt the same way and she made it very clear she wasn't going to waste any more time talking.

He was still an Alpha though, and more importantly an Alpha in the presence of an unbonded and in-heat female Omega. He kissed her back just as, if not more passionately and moved his hand to cup her sex. She moaned at the contact of his fingers working her folds, and he moved his lips to her ear.

"Tonight we are going to bond. I need you to let me know now if you have any doubts. Because after this there is no going back." She turned her head to look at him as he spoke, both completely captivated by one another.

"I have never been so sure of anything in my whole entire life." He kissed her deeply again then with her affirmation. His finger sliding into her wet sex. She bucked into him and he growled possessively. He trailed kisses down her body, before blowing warm air onto her exposed clit. She thrust her hips in frustration and he kissed the insides of both of her legs. He flicked her soaking peaks and she delved her hands into his hair. He spread her folds with his free hand, as he inserted another finger into her with the other. His tongue painting pictures on her fully aroused clit. She could feel her first climax about to topple through her. How she wishes she could find the perfect words to describe how she felt right at this moment. It was nothing short of pure euphoria. She pulsed her release around his fingers and he removed them from her dripping sex. He sucked and licked them clean before he kissed her mouth possessively again. She could taste her desire for him on his tongue.

As soon as she parted from his lips, he flipped her onto her belly. Her arms spread out in front of her as he raised her hips to his groin. They both growled at the contact. He cages her in, placing his arms on either side of her head and she realises how much she loves this feeling. The feeling of being wanted and protected by a man she completely adores.

"I'm going to claim you Molly Hooper. You are mine." His cock is positioned just outside of her waiting hole. She writhes beneath him and wriggles her hips against his arousal. And then in one thrust he plunges into her. They both growl at the instant connection. He is large, but she can easily accommodate him during her heat. It takes two more thrusts before he is completely embedded inside her. One of his hands comes up to cup her breast, his breath is hot on her neck. She can feel his canines grazing against the sweet spot on her neck and she has completely exposed herself to him. She didn't think she could feel so full from arousal. She didn't know that sex with someone that you love could make you feel so intoxicated. This was like a high that she never wanted to come down from. Sherlock ploughed rhythmically into her, his knot slowly building and she knew in a few minutes from now they would be bonded and she had never felt so ready.

His pace increased and she met every one of his thrusts with her own. She felt it then, his knot had expanded to full capacity inside of her and his thrusting stilled. He let out a small roar as his seed spilled into her. She was so caught up in her own orgasm that she let out a sharp gasp as she felt his fangs pierce her skin. She could feel the blood trickling down her neck but Sherlock's tongue was there to lap up the stream and caress her wound with his mouth. She could still feel his knot pumping warm gushes of semen into her as he continued to tend to her wound. They stayed like this for a few minutes revelling in the after glow of their communion. She opened her eyes sharply after resting them for a few moments and turned her head to the side to look up at Sherlock. She felt something then as she looked at him, an emotion so strong she couldn't label it. Then she realised. They were bonded. A small tear slid down her cheek, which did not go unnoticed by Sherlock.

"Molly, are- are you okay?" His voice was laced with concern. His knot still thick inside of her.

"Don't worry Sherlock, these are tears of pure happiness. I never thought it was possible to be this happy. We were idiots for waiting this long." He let out a small laugh of relief and nuzzled the side of her neck protectively.

"I was an idiot Molly. You always wore your heart on your sleeve when it came to how you felt about me. I was just too scared to know what to do with it." She kissed the side of his cheek lovingly. He moved them both onto their sides, still connected. Both enjoying the strength and emotion that came from forging their bond.

"It doesn't matter what happened then. What matters is now and I am so glad that you are here."

...

One week later, when Molly's heat finally subsided the pair packed their belongings and were getting ready to leave. Molly wanted to go to the hospital before their flight to say goodbye to the team, to which Sherlock flat out refused. She knew he was just being protective of her. Especially after what happened the previous week. Letting his Omega be in the presence of an Alpha who almost raped her was not up for discussion.

Instead she was sat at the breakfast bar writing a letter to the staff to thank them instead. It was a mutual agreement between the bonded pair. She could feel Sherlock watching her from where he was leaning against the countertop. He was dressed in the same clothes he wore when she first got here. She looked up at him and she could see he was deep in thought. She signed the letter and sealed it in the envelope and moved her gaze back to Sherlock.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"I was just thinking of making arrangements."

"Making arrangements?"

"Yes for us. I think it would be best if you moved into Baker Street immediately. Mycroft can handle the tenancy with your flat. If there's anything you want from there to be transported to Baker Street for when we get home tomorrow let me know. And please don't say that blasted cat has to come along too."

"I like it when you use the word home in reference to me and you. And yes the blasted cat does have to come. He's top of the list."

"You are my home now Molly. That reminds me, John's old room will need clearing."

She looks at him longingly when he says the first part of that sentence. The way he says it like it's a fact. A statement. Cemented. Unchangeable. It makes her feel warm inside.

"Why do we need to clear John's room? I thought you were using it for storage?"

"Yes well a baby can't sleep in a storage unit now, can it?"

His words hit her like a tonne of bricks. She knew last week he said he wanted to give her everything. _His offspring_. To be specific, it never really dawned on her how serious he was about her. About them.

"Molly, you do know that an Omega female has a ninety five percent chance at conceiving during a heat when she bonds with an Alpha male don't you?"

He moved from his position on the worktop to reach out and take her hands in his. Yes of course she knew, as an Omega female she was always made aware that she was at her most fertile during her heats. It was just a little over a week ago she never thought she would be sat here having this conversation with Sherlock.

"I'm just trying to think logically here Molly. If you are with child, then we need to be ready."

She knew it would only be a couple of weeks, before they would know for certain. Sherlock, would probably know before she did, his sense of smell was a lot keener at detecting the subtle changes in her body. She still didn't say anything and he stepped in front of her.

"Sorry, maybe I'm speaking too rationally. I wasn't joking when I said I wanted everything with you. I meant every word of it. The reality is I've gone from having nobody to protect to having you and now potentially our child in the space of a week. This is a very strong instinct coming from within me Molly and I just want to make sure you are happy and safe. Both of you."

She cried in his arms then, and she pressed herself into him before giving him a chaste kiss to the lips. He pulled her up off the stool and he took the letter off of the counter top and placed it in his suit jacket pocket.

"Are you ready?" He spoke to her softly, running his fingers through her pony tail.

"Yes I'm ready. Let's go home." They both smiled at each other, both ready to start the rest of their lives back at 221B Baker Street.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading.

So Eduardo was a bit of prick in the end? And who doesn't love Alpha Sherlock and Omega Molly?

Oh, and I suppose they all live relatively happily ever after. As one can when living with Sherlock.

Your reviews and comments are always welcome.


End file.
